Cinderellie, Cinderellie
by youseenothing
Summary: A Solangelo fanfic wit a Cinderella take. Hope you enjoy and please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is inspired by another Cinderella take on Solangelo, so please read and review!**

Prologue: Not so long ago, in a not so faraway land, there was a handsome prince. Okay, so, he wasn't a prince, but he played one everyday with his sister. Bianca was the princess of their little apartment of a castle, Mama was the queen, and Ever since his father left, Nico was the prince. He would have sword fights and ask for maiden's hands- even though they totally had cooties- and end up saving the day by dinner time. But that was years ago. That was before Mama had a heart attack, before his father had shown up, before Bianca got sick, and before he moved to a slightly farther-away land. That was before all that.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"NICO!" Nico bolted awake at the sound of his name, scrambling out of bed before he could get beat again. Ever since his father left- again- his life had went to total crap with his step mother. Persephone was beautiful, with long silky hair and a gorgeous body, but never judge a book by it's cover- Nico had learned that the hard way. She was lazy, rude, demanding, cruel, and terrifyingly mean. She had beat Nico on many occasions, many times helped by her twin daughters. Drew was more passionate about hurting Nico than Hazel, who seemed more scared of him than he was of her- the worst Hazel had ever done was yell at him, for which she'd apologize after. Drew was short for Drusilla, but she wouldn't be caught dead being called that, and Hazel went by her middle name because she didn't like how mean Anastasia sounded. But Nico never dared to call Persephone Mom. No, that was crossing a personal line- she wasn't a mother to him, and she never would be. She would always be ma'am to him, and he would always be 'boy' to her.

As Nico rushed to get dressed he thought of all the homework he'd have to copy because he'd been doing Drew's. Hazel did her own, but often asked him questions or got his help- not that he was in their grade. No, quite the opposite really- he was in eighth while the girls were in tenth, so he was ahead of his class technically, but he never said anything. He just took the A's like he took the beatings- silently and soon to be forgotten and replaced with another.

He ran down stairs and laid Drew's math on the table before preparing the breakfasts. He had to get it just right, and he had to get it done fast. After the eggs were scrambled and the bread was toasted and buttered he raced down the hall to put the plates in the girls' rooms. Drew first, then Persephone, and lastly Hazel, who always thanked him and gave him her toast.

"You don't have to this for me," she whispered, handing him the bread. He inhaled it in seconds and shook his head.

"But I have to for them." He shrugged and nodded in thanks before going back to the kitchen to clean up. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door before he could be reprimanded yet again. Darting down the street, he skidded to a stop at the bus stop and sighed in relief- he'd have a few extra minutes to do his work before school. He managed to finish his math and get halfway through his history before Percy approached him.

"Hey, how are you always here early?" he asked, helping him up. Nico shrugged and collected his stuff as Annabeth and Piper walked to the stop together.

"Hey guys," he greeted in a small voice. He bit his lip nervously and prayed his friends didn't notice it was busted. To his extreme bad luck, Annabeth noticed, and questioned, the movement.

"Something up, Neeks?" she asked, stepping closer. He quickly shook his head and backed away, looking down as he normally did around people. Piper put a hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her and he sucked in a breath, containing the cry of pain from the bruise she'd disturbed. Catching the outburst, she tugged down the collar of his shirt and saw the purple mass on his arm. She gasped and motioned for Annabeth to come forward. They inspected him head to toe and saw the other beatings on his chest and back.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Percy shouted angrily. Nico turned away as the bus approached, getting on silently. He sat in the last seat and waved at Jason and Leo as he passed, ignoring Hazel's boyfriend Frank and smiling at Leo's girlfriend Calypso. Percy and Annabeth sat together and talked like they normally did, pecking each other on the lips as the both of them were terrified of PDA. Piper, on the other hand, kissed Jason full on the moth while sitting down next to his sister Thalia. How she was so brave, Nico didn't know.

"Hey, did you hear about the dance this Friday?" Jason asked, turning over the back of his seat to see Nico. He shook his head and Jason rolled his eyes. "Well, the school is holding a black-and-white ball this Friday, and it ends at midnight. You coming?" Nico shrugged and looked out the window, dreaming of the day his heart's wishes would come true. _Maybe at the dance,_ he thought hopefully. _Maybe I'll find my Prince Charming at the dance._ His mind still wandered as he walked into school.


	2. Chapter 2

School was terrible, as always. Nico was shoved into two lockers, given three swirlies, and had a black eye by lunch. Bad enough he was beaten at home, but school was just as bad. Lunch was his safe spot- nobody dared to go near him with everyone else at the table, especially Jason and Percy. They would talk about the most random things, normally, with Leo sometimes insisting on playing Never-Have-I-Ever or Would-You-Rather, but Percy dragged him into the conversation right away. Normally he'd just say silent or laugh quietly, but Percy asked him the question he'd been dreading since this morning.

"Who did that to you?" Percy asked, sitting down. Nico silently prayed Percy would let the subject, but he some how knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, even though he knew exactly what. Percy rolled his eyes and jerked off Nico's jacket, rolling up the sleeve until they all could see the dreaded purple punishment mark.

"That!" he said furiously, gesturing wildly.

"Nico!" Jason screamed, climbing over Percy to get a better look. He turned away from them, biting his lip and looking down. Thalia appeared in front of him and examined his face carefully.

"That wasn't there this morning," she mumbled, carefully tracing her finger under his eye.

"Okay, get off me!" he cried, pushing away from the table. "I can take care of myself, okay? The black eye was Clarisse, and I can take handle her, okay? And Drew and Persephone-" He stopped himself before he said something that could get him beat again.

"Wait," Annabeth cut in, "They did that to you? Drew and Persephone?" She stood, ready to beat Drew to a pulp- which Nico would pay to see- but Piper pulled her back down.

"Guys I'm fine, okay" Nico lied, "I've made it this far. You guys going to the dance this Friday?" Leo took up the not-so-subtle topic change and Nico silently thanked him, collecting his stuff when lunch ended soon after. He was walking down the hall to his next class when he was abruptly pushed to the ground.

"Watch it, freak!" A voice called out, followed by laughter. Nico shook his head and got to his knees, gathering his now scattered books off the floor. He looked up slowly when he realized someone else helping him to gather his papers. He had gold curly hair and eyes bluer than Jason's, tan skin molded over toned muscles and long limbs, and his smile sparkled beautifully.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized softly, "They're jerks." He handed Nico a stack of papers and offered his hand. "I'm Will, by the way. Will Solace."

"Nico Di Angelo." They shook and Will hauled the boy to his feet. "Thanks." He started to walk off, but will grabbed his wrist and turned him back.

"You're going to the dance this Friday, right?" Nico nodded, lost in the blonde's eyes. "Maybe we'll meet again." He walked away, leaving a blushing Nico lost in crush-fantasies. He had to get to that dance.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

When he got home he was bombarded by chores, Drew's homework, Persephone's demands, and his own problems. As he scrubbed at the floor he couldn't help but think of the "Nightingale" scene in Cinderella. Ha- if he was any Disney princess, it would be Cinderella. He started singing "Sing Sweet Nightingale" as his mind wandered back to Will Solace. Drew walked in suddenly and scoffed at him.

"You missed a spot," she snapped, dumping a trash can on the floor. She laughed and kicked him in the ribs, stepping on his hand as she walked away. Her four-inch stilettos cut his hand open and sent blood rushing to meet the wound. "Back to work, boy." He finished cleaning best he could and raced to the attic, closing himself in his room. Hazel came up shortly after, holding a first-aid kit.

"Let me see," she commanded sweetly, holding out her hand for his. He obliged and she cleaned the wound, trying her hardest to wrap it without causing him too much pain. When she was finished, Nico told her about Will and asked her what he should do. "Do you like him?" she said, leaning forward in a fangirl-way.

"I guess..." She squealed and raced to his closet, pulling out clothes and throwing them on the floor. She finally pulled out a box and set it carefully on the bed. "Hazel, no..." She ignored him and opened it gently, examining the suit within: It was a three-piece custom-tailored gold suit jacket with black slacks and a black vest. A whit shirt was folded in wait, along with a black tie and a gold mask with black glitter decals.

"You are wearing this," she ordered. He shook his head uselessly and fingered the mask.

"I can't. It's his..." she looked at him, annoyed, and he sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me." She pumped a fist in the air excitedly and crushed him in a hug. _Tomorrow,_ he thought, _I'll meet my Prince Charming at the dance tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Slight swearing in this chapter! Beware!**

"NICO!" Nico was surged out of his dream by the screaming voice of his stepmother. the fantasy had been worth waking up from- today was the day of the dance. For the first time in years, Nico woke up smiling. He ran down stairs, starting his daily routine, and sighed when he got to Hazel's room.

"Today's the day!" he whisper-yelled, jumping up in down in circles. Hazel squealed and started dancing with him. He kisses her cheek and ran out the house, sprinting to the bus stop without a second thought. He did his homework on the ground and barely noticed Percy when he approached.

"What's up with you?" he asked, helping Nico up. Nico smiled even bigger and looked away, half-way blushing. Annabeth and Piper wouldn't stop teasing him when they showed up.

"C'mon, you're totally in love," Piper swore, looking him dead in the eye.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked, jumping up and down giddily. Nico's aura fazed for a second, and he paled at the thought of telling his friends he was gay. "Something wrong?" she added, her smile wavering.

"Not a she," he mumbled, blushing furiously. Percy squealed girlishly and whispered something to Annabeth, who slapped his arm and muttered "Seaweed Brain."

"Who is _he_?" Piper corrected, leaning forward eagerly.

"Will Solace," he admitted, smiling at the name. Piper and Annabeth fangirled and Percy did a little happy-dance. The bus came and Percy instantly told Jason and Leo about Nico's crush, while Annabeth told Thalia and Calypso. Soon enough Thalia was singing "Will and Nico sittin' in a tree" and Piper was dubbing lines of Little Mermaid, telling him to "Kiss the Boy". Somehow, he couldn't be happier.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

For the first time in history, Nico was approached during lunch by a bully. He was still in line, but still- anyone who was smarter then the local boulder would know Percy and Jason wouldn't take kindly to Nico being harassed. But she wasn't smarter than a rock, nor was any of her crew.

"What do you want Clarisse?" Nico muttered, not bothering to look up at the looming figure. Clarisse laughed behind him and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the floor.

"C'mon, fag, you know what I want," she snapped, grinning evilly. He choked and sputtered, slowly getting dizzier. "Admit it. Nico Di Angelo is grade-a homo. Say it faggot."* Nico lashed out, kicking and coughing wildly. When he caught her in the stomach with the tip of his converse, she dropped him and promptly punched him square in the chest. All the air was pushed out of him as she pounced on him, punching his mouth and his already blackened eye. She was pulled off abruptly by Percy and Jason, who looked about ready to hack the girl into pieces.

"Beat it La Rue," Jason commanded, glaring at her terrifyingly. She growled at him and walked out, a few guys following her. Percy helped Nico up and brought him to the nurse's office, explaining what happened as she cleaned his re-busted lip.

"I'm gonna have to call your parents, sweetie- to tell them what happened," she told him, "Can I have their number?" Nico laughed humorlessly.

"She does worse." He got off the table and walked out wordlessly, silently fuming. He ran to the nearest janitor's closet and locked himself in, crying now that he was finally alone. He heard a shuffling sound and jumped up, instantly knowing someone else was there. "Who's there?" he demanded, his voice wavering.

"It's me," a familiar voice replied.

"Will?" The blonde came out of the shadows and offered a small smile to Nico.

"Hey. I heard what happened. Sorry." He reached out, but Nico ducked away and ran out again, catching the bus just as it was leaving. He ran to his room the second he got home, bawling like a baby behind closed doors. Hazel came up and held him as he cried, soothing him into a dull ebbing pain.

"Why do they hate me?" he whispered. Hazel just shook her head and helped him off the bed. Dragging him to the bathroom, she called Piper and asked her to come cut Nico's hair for the dance. When she arrived she cut his hair like she did Jason's, so he wouldn't look special, but would look good. The suit fit him perfectly, and the mask hid his eyes and nose, leaving his mouth open to talk- or kiss, as Piper had suggested. He took a deep breath and waited for Hazel, who had to get dressed. She came out of her room wearing a white strapless chandelier drees with black flower decal stitching across the top and a black silk sash. She wobbled slightly in her heels, but she looked gorgeous.

"Let's go!"

*( **A/N: I don't condone this type of language, I'm actually bisexual myself [and I have a girlfriend] so, please, this is never appropriate, and keep that in mind. Thank you!** )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning- extreme violence! Beware!**

They got to the dance just on time, jogging in before the teachers said they were too late. Nico silently thanked Piper for giving him the gold high-tops instead of painful fancy shoes. As they walked in, everyone turned to stare at them, whispering about the gold-clad masked man.

"We got to get back to the house at midnight, okay?" Nico whispered to Hazel. She nodded and ran off to go find Frank. Nico sighed and walked calmly to the middle of the floor, spotting Will instantly. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand to the blonde. Will gave one of his friends a worried look as he accepted, lightly placing his hand at Nico's waist.

"Why the mask?" Will asked, turning slightly as they danced.

"Why not?" Nico replied, knowing full well Will couldn't tell who he was.

"Well, Golden Masquerade," Will dubbed him, "I don't know what to say." Nico laughed and shook his head.

"Don't say anything." They danced for what seemed like forever, only stopping when Nico was sure his feet were about to fall off. They talked the rest of the time, loosing themselves in questions and bad jokes. It all seemed perfect to Nico, and, for the first time in a long time, he was happy. He felt immortal- like the night could never end.

"You're pretty amazing," Will told him, guiding him outside to the fresh air. "Man, it's getting late!" Nico suddenly snapped out of the fantasy and looked at the sky, which was now pitch black.

"What time is it?!" he squeaked worriedly. Will checked his watch and grinned.

"Eleven fifty-nine," he said, marveling at it. Nico swore and ran inside, followed closely by Will. He located Hazel, who was talking to Annabeth, and grabbed her arm hurriedly.

"We got to go!" he whisper-yelled, dragging her away. She looked up at a clock on the wall and yelped, running to Nico's side. Will tried to stop them, catching Nico's wrist as he was about to run out the door.

"Who are you?" he demanded, reaching up to take his mask. Nico surged forward and kissed him, making sparks fly in his chest and fireworks melt his brain. As he turned to go, his phone fell out of his pocket, landing on Will's foot as he ran out.

"Bye!"

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Nico woke up later than normal, he could tell by how rested he felt. He got up and dressed, content for them minutes of silence he was graced with. As he cleaned, he couldn't help but think of the kiss. It was practically perfect in every way, and just the thought made his lips tingle and his hands go numb. Will Solace seemed to be his Prince Charming, and he was fine with that. He let his mind wander as he completed chore after chore, not caring when he got distracted. He finished his duties and went to his room to check his phone, only to find it wasn't there. He looked all over for it and silently screamed at himself- he must have lost it at the dance! He went to school to check the lost and found office and as he walked through the normally empty halls, he noticed how crowded it was.

"What the..." He looked around at the people and his eye caught a poster on the wall. It was a black poster with gold lettering that read: "WHERE IS THE GOLD MASQUERADE?" with a drawing of his mask at the bottom. "Oh my gods..." He walked into the cafeteria and saw Will Solace, sitting at a table, holding his phone. A small sign on the table read, "GOLD MASQUERADE, COME FORWARD" and a line crowded the desk. The people all seemed to walk away, not being who Will was looking for. _Here goes everything..._ Nico thought, approaching the desk semi-confidently. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey, Nico!" Will greeted him happily. "Come to say hi?"

"Not exactly," Nico replied, "I need my phone back." Will went silent and handed him the phone. Nico just took it and walked away, opening it to check his texts.

"Nico! Wait!" Will ran to catch up with him and kissed him smack on the lips, making Nico's heart turn into a puddle. It was full of passion and desperation, the both of them pouring their hearts in it. "Don't go just yet, Masquerade." Nico blushed and kissed his cheek softly, turning away.

"Later, Charming."

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Where were you?!" Persephone demanded as he stepped inside.

"I left my phone at school," Nico lied, not looking up. "Sorry, ma'am." She slapped him hard across the face, sending him to the floor.

"Get up, boy. Get up!" she demanded. He scrambled to his feet and took a deep breath. Persephone got like this sometimes, but she would just beat him and it would be over. "Don't lie to me." He nodded silently and she kicked him down, shaking her head angrily. "Speak boy!"

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, tears springing to his eyes, "Please, stop!" She gasped and kicked him again, harder. As she stepped on his arm, he heard it crack and he screamed as pain erupted from where she stood.

"What did you just say?" she taunted, "Did you just try to tell me what to do?" She got off his arm and kicked him in the face- once, twice, and again. By the time she was done his nose was pouring blood down his face, his eye had to cuts underneath it, his eyebrow on the other side was sliced, and he could feel his lip swelling. "Don't try it again, boy. You can't- because you are nothing. And so was your father and your dead sister." She kicked him again, cutting his cheek, and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Will couldn't stop smiling. He had just kissed Nico Di Angelo, the Gold Masquerade, and was totally head over heels. He was practically floating when he saw Nico's friends all in a Starbucks.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, pulling up a chair. Piper hugged him giddily and Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Hurt him we come for your family," Jason said seriously, not bothering to even look at him. Piper slapped his arm and shrugged at Will apologetically.

"You're fine. What's up?" Will grinned and shrugged, blushing.

"Well, I kissed Nico," he said smoothly. Calypso, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all shrieked in unison, and Jason and Percy high-fived. Will just shook his head and muttered, "Nerds." Piper stood and grabbed Will's arm.

"Let's go visit your boyfriend!" she suggested, followed by nods from the girls. Some of the boys shrugged and Will nodded, okaying the idea. They gathered their food and hit the streets, laughing and joking like normal. When they got to the house Hazel stepped up to the door, ready to just call for Nico to come out side, when they all heard a scream. Will surged to the door and banged on it, but Hazel grabbed his arm before he could get hurt.

"Don't bother- it's locked," she said wearily. She dug in her pocket and fished out a key, popping the door open as fast as possible. Will ran in to find Nico crumpled on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Call nine-one-one!" he shrieked, rushing to Nico's side. He checked the boys pulse- thank god, he was just unconscious. Piper pulled out her phone and started pacing, worriedly tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"Yes, we have a kid- he was beat up by his stepmom, I think- just come as fast as possible," she stuttered, breathing hard. "Nico Di Angelo... Persephone Levesque is his stepmom, yeah... I think he's 14..." she went on answering questions until an ambulance came, which Will insisted riding in with Hazel. They got to the hospital and he was carried off to the emergency room. Will would've followed them, too, if Hazel hadn't held him back. He stared at the door and waited for any news... it was more terrifying than anything else he'd ever experienced. He just prayed Nico was okay.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

A doctor came out of Nico's room a few hours later, surprised to see 10 teenagers in the waiting room. Will couldn't stop his leg from bouncing up and down, Jason was gnawing his fingernails raw, and Hazel looked like she was praying to anyone who would listen.

"Family of Nico Di Angelo?" he called out. The teens jumped up and raced towards him, all jittery and silently begging for good news. "So far, he's fine." They all sighed and a few wiped away tears as he continued. "he had a broken arm, nose, and fractured hand, and he had a slight concussion, but he's healing up nice, and family can see him now." They all started to move forward, but the doctor raised his hand. "Only family."

"We are his family," they all replied in a never-to-be-repeated harmony. They pushed past him and crowded into the room, high-fiving and crying tears of joy. It was silent for a minute, then Will spoke quietly.

"I thought you died," he whispered. he leapt forward and kissed Nico forcefully, receiving a small smile from the boy.

"I didn't," he promised. Will laughed and leaned his head to Nico's.

"We okay?" he asked softly. Nico kissed the top of his curls and nodded slowly.

"Barely, but yeah. Don't worry Charming. We're okay."

"I love you, Nico," Will said suddenly. Nico looked him in the eye and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Will."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted the prologue to be separate. Thank you!**


	6. Epilouge

3 Years Later: "Nico! You ready for school?" Hazel called out. Nico smiled to himself- he loved that she could say that like a mom, cause that's practically what she was. Ever since he had started dating Will, his life had gotten better. Persephone had been arrested for child abuse, Drew had been sent to a girl's reformatory, Hazel had been given custody of Nico, and Will was-

"Hey Masquerade," Will said, speak of the devil. "Ready to go?" Nico nodded and took his hand kissing Hazel's cheek as they bounded out the door. They met Percy, Annabeth, and Piper by the bus stop, just like normal. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Will!" Annabeth said, waving slightly. Percy rolled his eyes and Annabeth slapped his arm. "Shut it, Seaweed Brain." He laughed and kissed her, making Piper groan. They had gotten so in sync with each other- it really amazed Nico. Jason and Piper were the same as always, just as lovey-dovey as Percy and Annabeth. Nico rolled his eyes and climbed on the bus as it pulled in. Piper sat next to Jason and kissed him while giving a thumbs-up to Annabeth.

"That's how it's done, Chase," she said, smirking. Thalia snorted and started talking to Reyna again, who had recently been accepted into their friend group. Piper swore up and down they were crushing on each other, but Jason didn't believe it. Calypso stood up in her seat and waved for Piper's attention.

"Watch and learn, McLean," she said. She pulled Leo up and grabbed his collar, jerking him into a kiss. Jason whistled and Annabeth kissed Percy wedding-style, dipping him playfully.

"Nerds," Nico said, pushing Will onto a window. "You people are so straight." He kissed Will determinedly, trying hard not to laugh. All the girls cracked up, and Percy started fanning them off jokingly. Reyna smirked and looked over Thalia's shoulder at them.

"Straight, huh?" She kissed Thalia and they all cheered, the girls blushing as they pulled away from each other. "You guys are such nerds." Thalia laughed and shook her head, taking Reyna's hand as they got off the bus. They were nerds, but they fit together that way. Their little island of misfit toys was theirs, and Nico was fine with that. His Cinderella story ended perfectly, as most stories tend to- he ended up with his Prince Charming after all. And they both lived happily ever after- in the beautifully nerdy way they loved. Then again, Nico sort of thought a new story was just beginning too...


End file.
